


Эдди-стайл

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Отабек прилетает в гости со своим любимым фикусом и намерением как следует повеселиться.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Kudos: 2





	Эдди-стайл

Джей-Джей нетерпеливо искал знакомую фигуру. В предвкушении встречи он был готов пританцовывать на месте. Торопливый взгляд ощупывал плотную массу толпы, пока не встретился с уставшими, но улыбающимися родными глазами.

— Бекки! — заорал Джей-Джей и сорвался навстречу. Прикончив разделяющее их расстояние в несколько стремительных шагов, он влепился в невидимую стену, рассекающую пространство между ними. Неуверенно потоптался на месте и обнял Отабека вместе с этим нелепым кудрявым кустом, который тот держал.

Отабек ответил на объятия свободной рукой.

Джей-Джей на мгновение зарылся лицом в неизменный шарф и втянул запах шерсти и стабильности. Он сжал Отабека покрепче, прежде чем отстраниться совсем.

— Ты чего так долго?! — спросил он с неуместно-восторженной интонацией.

— Ждал багаж, — Бек скосил глаза на пол, как бы подтверждая, вот он — багаж.

— Это что? — Джей-Джей упёр пальцем в зелёное.

— Это Эдик. Мой любимый фикус. Он принесёт мне удачу на следующих соревнованиях.

Косматые брови взметнулись вверх.

— Как моя счастливая подушка? А здесь он тебе зачем?

Отабек открыл рот для ответа, но мистер Нетерпение уже тащил его к выходу, подхватив чемодан:

— Поставим в спальню.

Как только они оказались дома, Джей-Джей выхватил Эдика, торжественно водрузил на полку, с усилием отпихнул чемодан ногой и впечатал Отабека в дверь.

— Я скучал, — прошептал он с улыбкой и прижался так сильно, что когда карман завибрировал, несколько секунд ушло, чтобы понять, чей.

— Не бери, — выдохнул Джей-Джей.

Вместо ответа Отабек притянул его за затылок к себе, в поцелуй. Раздражающие вибрации прекратились, чтобы вырваться из кармана с новой страстью.

Отабек потянулся за телефоном, позволил Джей-Джею стянуть шарф и ответил на звонок по-казахски. Джей-Джей расстегнул его куртку и прижался губами к загорелой коже над ключицей. Пальцы Отабека ласково провели по его стриженным волосам к макушке и мягко надавили вниз. Джей-Джей торопливо задрал чужую футболку, над головой ворковал любимый голос, прерываемый щебетанием телефона. Жадный язык выводил мокрые узоры, прокладывая путь к животу, когда Отабек всё испортил, внезапно отстранив Джей-Джея. Он сжал его плечо, легко, как бы извиняясь.

Джей-Джей вздохнул и пошёл ставить чайник, бурча, что вот так люди и умирают девственниками.

Он наполнил чайник водой, тыркнул кнопку, вернулся и поднял чемодан, но Отабек задержал его руку. Он положил трубку и посмотрел Джей-Джею в лицо.

— Фариза завтра выходит замуж.

— Она же разорвала помолвку?

Отабек уткнулся в смартфон и быстро набирал в поисковик.

— Да. Но Дияр клятвенно обещал больше не выбрасывать одноразовые пакетики и использовать их минимум дважды. Они отменили отмену свадьбы.

Джей-Джей вздохнул:

— И ты должен быть там?

— Это моя сестра, Жаным, — Отабек поднял глаза от экрана. — Вылет через два часа. Я забронировал.

— Ох, тогда нужно поспешить! — Джей-Джей развёл руками и улыбнулся, показывая зубы.

Пока Джей-Джей вызывал такси, Отабек поспешно переложил какие-то пожитки из чемодана в рюкзак:

— С багажом не успеем, оставлю вещи у тебя, — он заглянул в глаза, — Я вернусь через два дня.

— Это будет отлично, — Джей-Джей схватил фикус и понес его в комнату, — Не волнуйся, Бекки, я позабочусь об Эдике. Мы прекрасно проведем время в спальне, — Джей-Джея рассмешила собственная острота.

Он обернулся, чтобы оценить эффект, произведённый шуткой, но Отабек уже выходил в дверь.

— Меня это бесит, — сообщил Джей-Джей по пути в аэропорт, — мы не виделись несколько месяцев, Бекки.

— Это моя сестра, Жан.

— Знаю-знаю, прости. Просто я настроил целую гору планов по захвату Канады за неделю!

Отабек улыбнулся:

— Только Канады? Ты размяк, Джей-Джей.

Джей-Джей радостно замахал руками:

— Всего неделя, Бекки. Ты даёшь мне так мало возможностей! — он поднял вверх указательный палец, его голос приобрёл капризные нотки. — Я даже составил список! И сегодня у нас вечеринка в Джей-Джей стиле!

— Сохрани этот список, Жаным. Я вернусь через два дня.

На входе в зону досмотра Джей-Джей наклонился к уху Отабека:

— Хорошо повеселись на свадьбе, Бекки. Обещаю дрочить на твой тёмный образ каждые шесть часов.

Джей-Джей собирался отстраниться, но уверенный хват на горловине куртки удержал его.

— Хорошо повеселись на нашей вечеринке, Джей-Джей. Обещаю подрочить прямо на свадьбе на фотоотчет в твоём инстаграмме.

* * *

Вечеринка вышла просто бомбическая! Это был Джей-Джей стайл в концентрированном виде.

Люди приходили и уходили, и приходили обратно. Они болтали, пели, танцевали и пили, пили, пили. Женская половина устроила турнир по армрестлингу, а Рой бегал без штанов, но в трёх бейсболках.

Настроение немного омрачалось тем, что каждый входящий интересовался, почему Бек не за пультом, но штрафная пива, залитая легкой рукой Джей-Джея, быстро затыкала вопрошающих.

Конечно, они позвонили Отабеку, чтобы каждый персонально мог передать ему привет и пожелать Фаризе семейного счастья и не затягивать с разводом.

Приготовления к свадьбе были в самом разгаре, невеста смеялась и отвечала воздушными поцелуями в камеру. Возможно, Отабек переводил ей не все пожелания.

Прекрасные казашки с цветами в волосах вешались на Отабека, стараясь попасть в кадр, и тоже передавали приветы.

Джей-Джей был абсолютно влюблён и счастлив.

— Алеэ-э-экс! — приветствовал он подругу, вошедшую с большой коробкой, сверху которой были навалены лимоны и лаймы.

— А что, Бек не за пультом?

— Штрафную! Открывай-ка рот! — объявил Джей-Джей и протянул красный стаканчик к её лицу.

— Пиво? Серьёзно? Ты причиняешь мне боль, Джей-Джей.

Алекс поставила тяжёлую коробку на пол и скинула фиолетовую куртку, под которой обнаружилась кобура с бутылкой текилы и патронташ с рюмками вместо патронов. Она выудила бутылку и две стопки и хищно улыбнулась:

— Остальные в коробке, дорогой. Надеюсь, у тебя есть соль?

Текила поддала вечеринке огня. Рой в трусах и бейсболках носился по квартире, держа фикус над головой.

— Не трогать Эдика!!! — заорал Джей-Джей и бросился спасать фикус от неминуемой гибели.

Противник из Роя оказался так себе. Честно отдал трофей и двинулся к Ханне, которая только что ввалилась в дверь в компании двух прекрасных незнакомок.

Ханна огляделась.

— Э-э-эй, Бек не за пультом? — она обняла Роя и, глядя поверх его головы, спросила: — Джей-Джей, у тебя новый зелёный друг? А у меня тут две замечательные фанатки короля! Я проиграла им в алко-Доббль, и предмет проигрыша — твоя вечеринка! Вот, они здесь, и до сих пор трезвые!

Джей-Джей знал, что это нехорошо. Нужно дать им автографы, обнять и вежливо проводить.

— Хей-Хей, присоединяйтесь, леди! — орала текила ртом Джей-Джея и махала его рукой в приглашающем жесте: — Мы как раз собираемся играть в бир-понг! Утро никогда не наступит!

Утро мстительно встретило головной болью, диким сушняком и провалами в памяти.

Джей-Джей медленно перемещался в аду из бутылок и мусора, пил аспирин, варил кофе и восстанавливал прошедший вечер при помощи инстаграмма.

Доказательства вчерашней эпичности были железно задокументированы в соцсетях.

Палец, размеренно прокручивающий ленту, замер. Улыбка сползла с лица в чашку.

На экране светилось сэлфи Роя, прижимающего к себе фикус так, будто это его лучший дружище. Хэштэг #Eddystyle.

С надвигающимся ощущением беды Джей-Джей прошёл по ссылке.

Его тут же завалило горой фото и видео с участием Эдика в главной роли. Похоже, он сделал вчерашнюю ночь. Джей-Джей с гордостью старшего брата расправил плечи и поискал Эдика глазами. И ещё разок. В груди царапнуло. Он тяжело поднялся и отправился на поиски.

Эдик пропал.

Его определённо не было ни в одной из комнат, как не было и на заднем дворе и террасе.

В голове противно пульсировало: «Это провал, Джей-Джей».

Истеричное изучение постов под фирменным #Eddystyle Эдика показало, что фикус обогнал Джей-Джея по популярности и что последнее фикусное селфи сделал он сам: одна фанатка держала цепкими пальцами Джей-Джея, вторая — любимый фикус Отабека.

— Альё, Джей-Джей, прости, милый, я понятия не имею, я видела их в первый раз.

Голос Ханны звучал как равная смесь «извини меня, умоляю» и «как же мне всё равно».

— Да, знаю, лапуля, я не должна была… Думаю, они не знали, что веник в горшке так важен для тебя. Уверена, если запостишь проблему, то они вернут твоего Эда.

Но Джей-Джей не мог запостить проблему.

Он мерно качался на волнах паники, опускаясь с головой в чувство вины, выплывая на поверхность, только чтобы глотнуть воздуха и вновь погрузиться в эту пучину. Волны ласково шептали: «Это фиаско, братан. Ты подвёл Отабека. Ты проебался, король Джей-Джей».

Джей-Джей сделал глубокий вдох, представил водопад, посчитал от одного до десяти и в обратном порядке. Отмёл мысль позвонить Отабеку — там уже поздний вечер, и он только-только что перенёс казахскую свадьбу, а завтра у него самолёт.

Джей-Джей собрал тост с курицей и позвонил Никифорову.

— Я правильно понимаю, что наш Бека доверил тебе свой любимый кактус, который приносит ему удачу на соревнованиях, а ты наебенился в хламину и подарил его своим фанаткам?

Витька неприятно хихикал.

— Ну. В общих чертах, — развёл руками Джей-Джей.

— Нужно рассказать ему всё как было, Бека поймёт, — в кадр втиснулся Кацуки.

— Купи такой же, — осуждающие флюиды Кацуки отскочили от Никофорова, как мячики для бир-понга. — Когда он доберётся до дома, у него за плечами будет три двенадцатичасовых перелёта, три джетлага и одна казахская свадьба. Если он будет ещё жив, то ты этого не заметишь. А когда он придёт в себя, то уже привыкнет к новому Эдику.

— Навряд ли я смогу найти такой же фикус, в таком же кашпо.

Голос Джей-Джея звучал неуверенно, но авантюра уже выпустила корни в самое сердце. Мозг лихорадочно заработал.

— Не нужно другой горшок, — задумчиво размышлял Кацуки, — найди похожий фикус и скажи, что пересадил его, потому что старый горшок разбился на вечеринке. Можно ещё потрепать листву. Это отвлечёт внимание и будет выглядеть довольно правдоподобно, учитывая вчерашнее.

Никифоров с восторгом посмотрел на Кацуки и полез к нему целоваться.

Джей-Джей поспешно отключился.

Он натянул куртку и, зажимая недоеденный сэндвич в зубах, выбежал из дома. У него был план.

Когда Отабек позвонил в скайп, Джей-Джей уже был готов — новый фикус стоял на подоконнике за его спиной. Джей-Джей натянул невинную улыбку и ответил на звонок.

— Доброе утро, Бекки! Ну как ты там? Выглядишь… помятым.

— Да, наверное. У меня самолёт вечером, успею немного отдохнуть. Я вижу, дебют Эдика произвёл фурор?

Сердце Джей-Джея часто забилось, как маленький воробушек. Пришло время лжи.

— Бекки, это было офикусительно! И главное, ни один фикус не пострадал… Ну почти.

— Почти, да? — Отабек посмотрел выше плеча Джей-Джея. Воробушек вырос до трусливого голубя.

— Мы его немного помяли. И разбили кашпо. Оно было тебе очень дорого? — Джей-Джей напустил переживающий вид. — Я уже пересадил его в новый.

Джей-Джей отклонил корпус, чтобы было лучше видно обновку — чёрное кашпо с пламенным принтом.

— Думаю, он переживёт. Мне нравится твой выбор, — улыбка Отабека превратилась в зевок, — Жаным, этот фикус же…

Джей-Джей замахал на него руками.

— Всё-всё, вали, отсыпайся. И я пойду, у меня тут два ночи, вообще-то. Жду тебя с нетерпением. Ночи.

Джей-Джей отключил звонок. Лже-Эдик укоризненно нависал над его плечом.

По правде говоря, это было нелегко: комнатные фикусы не слишком популярны в Торонто. А ещё Джей-Джей не рассмотрел, как выглядел чёртов куст. Он был занят рассматриванием Отабека. А потом стал слишком пьян, чтобы фокусировать взгляд на фикусах. Он на унитазе-то с трудом фокусировался, когда выпитое требовало выход. Если бы не фотосессия с вечеринки, то у плана не было бы шанса.

— Ты выглядел… убедительно, — сказал Джей-Джей фикусу. Всё это переставало казаться хорошей идеей.

* * *

Джей-Джей снова стоял в аэропорту и высматривал знакомую фигуру. Только теперь радость скорой встречи вытеснялась тревогой и стыдом.

В этот раз ждать не пришлось. Отабек отделился от толпы и приближался, как неотвратимое наказание. Но вместо кары Джей-Джей получил тёплые объятия.

— А ты знал, что ложь не является грехом? Ну, то есть в Священном Писании этого нигде не упоминается.

Джей-Джей захотел оторвать себе голову.

— Нет, я не знал, Жаным. А как же клевета?

— При чем тут клевета? это совершенно не относится к тому, что я… Ой, всё, поехали скорее, ты еле на ногах стоишь!

— Я в порядке, Жаным, я же спал в самолёте.

— Ничего не слышу! Такси!

«...между нами океа-а-аны лжи...» — завывали динамики приёмника в машине.

— Господи-Иисусе, можно какую-нибудь другую станцию?! — щёки Джей-Джея горели огнём.

Таксист переключил на другую волну. Диктор уверенно вещал:

«…именно дезинформация привела к столь разрушительным последствиям…»

— Выключите совсем! — Джей-Джей и не знал, что способен на такие высокие ноты.

Ладонь мягко легла на его колено.

— Жаным, что случилось?

— Это что, допрос?! — голос взлетел до небес, пламя захватило всё лицо и спустилось на шею.

Отабек не ответил. Он отвернулся в окно, но руку оставил.

Когда они зашли в дом, Джей-Джей навис над Отабеком, вынуждая прижаться к стене.

— Так на чём мы остановились?

— Жаным, мне нужно…

— Ты хочешь есть? Я приготовил лазанью, — затараторил Джей-Джей.

— Ты что сделал?

— Приготовил. Поставил в духовку замороженную, — Джей-Джей указал в сторону духовки.

— Это здорово, Джей-Джей, можно я…

— Будешь вино или пиво? Знаю, обычно ты не пьёшь, но я подумал, может, ты захочешь…

— Хорошо, Джей-Джей, мне нужно…

— Бекки, какой же я дурак, ты устал, хочешь, я сделаю тебе массаж? Я как раз…

— Туалет, Жаным, мне нужно отлить, — Отабек наконец поймал бегающий взгляд Джей-Джея. — И я хочу в душ.

— О. Конечно, прости, — Джей-Джей отступил в сторону, — Я принесу полотенце.

Он стоял, привалившись плечом к стене, и комкал полотенце между пальцев.

— Бекки.

— М-м-м?

— Почему люди врут?

— Жаным, это ничего, что я в туалете?

— Прости…

— Бекки. А ты врёшь иногда?

— Все иногда врут, — звук слива.

— А если бы я тебе соврал?

Шум льющейся воды.

— А ты соврал?

— Нет, — слишком поспешно.

Невыносимо долгая пауза.

— Я бы простил. Ты уже врал, помнишь? — Отабек открыл дверь и взял мятое полотенце из нервных рук. — И я здесь, с тобой. Присоединишься? — Отабек махнул головой в сторону ванной.

— Не, ты мойся, я пойду достану лазанью.

Отабек внимательно посмотрел на Джей-Джея и задумчиво произнёс:

— Точно. Лазанья.

Джей-Джей накрыл на стол, открыл бутылку красного вина и сел на диван в ожидании.

— Джей-Джей, я тут подумал, мне кажется, я понял…

Джей-Джей не отрываясь смотрел на смуглые пальцы, сжимавшие маленький зелёный листочек. Кровь резко прилила к лицу.

— Прости!!! — заорал Джей-Джей, так что Отабек вздрогнул. — Я облажался, Бекки, я проебал Эдика!

Он бухнулся на колени:

— Мне так жаль, ты доверил мне ценное, а я… Я безответственная скотина!

— Жан, — Отабек попытался поднять орущее тело с колен.

Джей-Джей вырвался.

— Мне так жаль, Бекки! Как я могу искупить свою вину? Хочешь, я уничтожу свою счастливую подушку?

— Нет, Жан!

Джей-Джей схватил подушку с дивана и разорвал по шву. Его окутало облако белых перьев.

— Хочешь, я изваляюсь в перьях, как последнее ничтожество?! Я этого заслуживаю!

Он бросился к столу, на ходу сдирая футболку, и схватил вино со стола.

— Нет, Жан, я не хочу, послушай…

Джей-Джей вывернулся из рук Отабека и щедро полил себя из бутылки. Он бросился на пол, посыпая себя перьями, и орал, отплёвываясь от пуха:

— Смотри, я залью это в сеть!

Отабек сидел в кресле, сложив руки под подбородком. В волосах застряли перья. Он печально наблюдал, как Джей-Джей делает селфи и загружает в инстаграмм.

— Прости меня, Бек, прости, что мне ещё сделать?

Отабек смотрел, как на него наползает пернатый монстр. Он взял в ладони безумное лицо и устало повторял:

— Жан, Жан. Я прощаю, слышишь? Джей-Джей. Послушай меня. Слышишь?

Джей-Джей всхлипнул.

— Жаным. Он же был искусственный.

— Что?

— Мне его фанатка подарила в аэропорту. Сказала, что его зовут Эдик, что он будет моим любимым фикусом и принесёт мне удачу на соревнованиях. И что за ним не нужно ухаживать.

— Что? Почему ты не сказал? Я думал… думал, что… — непонимание, облегчение, растерянность, злость.

— Я пытался. Ты мне и слова вставить не давал, — Отабек развёл руками. Потом наклонился и обнял Джей-Джея.

— Бекки, я же запостил это, — Джей-Джей уткнулся в твёрдое плечо.

Отабек достал смартфон.

— Ага, сейчас лайкну… Вон Юрка уже откомментил, быстро он.

Джей-Джей вслипнул, потом хихикнул и рассмеялся. Он хохотал в объятьях Отабека, и Отабек смеялся с ним.

— Как ты его назовёшь?

— Кого? — Джей-Джей поднял голову.

— Твой новый фикус.

Джей-Джей задумался:

— Назову его Локи.

— Пусть будет Локи, — Отабек кивнул. — Ну что, пойдём отмоем твою лживую задницу?


End file.
